doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Items released in 2012
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 2012 January Books *20th - Apollo 23 (France Paperback edition) *20th - Night of the Humans (France Paperback edition) *20th - The Forgotten Army (France Paperback edition) *31st - Orbit: The Cast of Doctor Who CD *2nd - The Way Through The Woods *5th - The Twin Dilemma *5th - The Art of Death *9th - Destination: Nerva *9th - The Fourth Doctor Box Set *20th - The Anachronauts *19th - The Curse of Davros DVD *5th - U.N.I.T Files (Australian release) *10th - Invasion of the Dinosaurs *10th - The Android Invasion *12th - U.N.I.T Files (UK release) *16th - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (UK release) *16th - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (UK Blu-ray release) *23rd - The Sensorites (UK release) February Books *2nd - Magic of the Angels *2nd - Monstrous Missions *2nd - Step Back in Time *8th - The Weather on Versimmon *14th - Gallimaufry *17th - Nuclear Time (France Paperback edition) *17th - Dead Woman Laughing - An Actor's Take From Both Sides of the Camera CD *2nd - Earthshock *2nd - The Lost TV Episodes - Collection Four: 1967 *2nd - Doctor Who Sound Effects *6th - The Renaissance Man *8th - Bernice Summerfield: Road Trip *10th - The Fourth Wall *10th - The Selachian Gambit *12th - Graceless II *22th - Daddy's Girl﻿ DVD *2nd - The Sensorites (Australian release) *6th - The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Fifth Series (UK release) *6th - The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Fifth Series (UK Blu-ray release) *6th - The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Collection - Series 1-5 *13th - Revisitations 3 (UK release) *14th - The Caves of Androzani: Special Edition *14th - The Sensorites (US release) *14th - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (US release) *14th - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (US Blu-ray release) March Books *14th - The Cast of Doctor Who *15th - Shada (Hardback edition) *15th - Shada (Paperback edition) *15th - Turn Left - The Unofficial & Unauthorised Guide to Doctor Who Road Signs *20th - It Came From Outer Space *23rd - The Glamour Chase (France Paperback edition) *24th - Who Is The Doctor - The Unofficial Guide to Doctor Who The New Series *30th - Love and Monsters - The Doctor Who Experience, 1979 to the Present (Paperback edition) *30th - Love and Monsters - The Doctor Who Experience, 1979 to the Present (Hardback edition) *31st - You and Who CD *5th - Paradox Lost *8th - Darkstar Academy *8th - Torchwood: Army of One *15th - Shada *15th - Wirrn Isle *15th - The Wrath of the Iceni *16th - Binary *20th - Jago & Litefoot: Series Four *31st - Time Hunter: The Albino's Dancer *31st - Time Hunter: The Sideways Door Comic books *7th - Classics: Series 4 - Issue 2 DVD *1st - Revisitations 3 (Australian release) *1st - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (Australian release) *1st - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (Australian Blu-ray release) *1st -The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Fourth Series (Australian release) *3rd - P.R.O.B.E: The Zero Imperative *3rd - P.R.O.B.E: The Devil of Winterborne *3rd - P.R.O.B.E: Unnatural Selection *3rd - P.R.O.B.E: Ghosts Of Winterborne *5th - The Face of Evil (UK release) *13th - The Face of Evil (US release) *13th - The Robots of Death: Special Edition *13th - The Tomb of the Cybermen: Special Edition *13th - The Three Doctors: Special Edition *13th - The Face of Evil (US release) *19th - The Dæmons (UK release) *21st - Torchwood: Miracle Day (France release) Toys *9th - Dalek Emperor Davros and Destroyed Imperial Dalek April Books *1st - Wildthyme Beyond! *11th - Torchwood: Slow Decay (German Paperback edition) *19th - The Humanism of Doctor Who - A Critical Study in Science Fiction and Philosophy *20th - The King's Dragon (France Paperback edition) *30th - Lady Stardust *30th - Patrick Troughton - The Biography of the Second Doctor Who (Paperback edition) *30th - Adventures in Time and Space - Gamemaster's Screen (2nd Hardback edition) *30th - The Complete Book of K9 *30th - The Official Doctor Who Fan Club: Volume 1 CDs *2nd - Borrowed Time *5th - Paradise Towers *5th - Torchwood: Fallout *10th - Blackout & The Art of Death *15th - The Emerald Tiger *15th - Energy of the Daleks *15th - The Wanderer *30th - Time Hunter: Child of Time DVDs *2nd - Nightmare of Eden *3rd - Torchwood: Miracle Day (US release) *3rd - Torchwood: Miracle Day (US Blu-ray release) *5th - The Face of Evil (Australian release) *10th - Carnival of Monsters: Special Edition *10th - The Dæmons (US release) *18th - The Complete Third Series (Italy release) *19th - The Dæmons (Australian release) May Books *4th - Who is Michael E. Briant? A Memoir by the Doctor Who Director *7th - The Crimson Hand: A Panini Books Graphic Novel *10th - Doctor Who and the Ark in Space (UK 3rd Paperback edition) *10th - Doctor Who and the Day of the Daleks (UK 5th Paperback edition) *10th - Doctor Who and the Ice Warriors (UK 2nd Paperback edition) *10th - Doctor Who and the Loch Ness Monster (UK 3rd Paperback edition) *10th - Doctor Who and the Tenth Planet (UK 3rd Paperback edition) *10th - The Three Doctors (UK 4th Paperback edition) *18th - The Way Through the Woods (France Paperback edition) *31st - Adventures in Time and Space - The Roleplaying Game (2nd edition) *31st - The Doctor's Monsters - The Meanings of the Monstrous in Doctor Who CD *1st - Day of the Cockroach *3rd - The Sensorites *3rd - Torchwood: Red Skies *15th - The Jupiter Conjunction *15th - Trail of the White Worm *15th - The Jigsaw War *15th - The Guardians of Prophecy DVD *3rd - Nightmare of Eden (Australian release) *7th - Ace Adventures (UK release) *8th - Nightmare of Eden (US release) *8th - Dragonfire *8th - The Happiness Patrol June Books *22nd - Hunter's Moon (France Paperback edition) *26th - Shada (US Hardback edition) *30th - Script Doctor - The Inside Story of Doctor Who 1986-89 *30th - Through Time - An Unauthorized and Unofficial History of Doctor Who (2nd UK Paperback edition) *30th - New Dimensions of Doctor Who - Exploring Space, Time and Television *30th - About Time 7: 2005-2006 *30th - The Big Finish Companion: Volume 2 *30th - The Comic Strip Companion - Volume 1: 1964-79 *30th - The K9 Storybook *30th - Red, White and Who - The Story of Doctor Who in America *30th - Faction Paradox: Against Nature *30th - Cracks in Time - The Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to Doctor Who 2010 (Paperback edition) *30th - Cracks in Time - The Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to Doctor Who 2010 (Hardback edition) *30th - I Am As I Am (Standard Hardback) *30th - I Am As I Am (Limited Hardback) CD *7th - Doctor Who and the Web of Fear *7th - Torchwood: Mr Invincible *15th - The Butcher of Brisbane *15th - The Oseidon Adventure *15th - The Rings of Ikiria *15th - Power Play DVD *4th - K9: The Complete First Series *12th - Resurrection of the Daleks: Special Edition *12th - The Seeds of Death: Special Edition *18th - Death to the Daleks July Books *1st - Tales of the City *1st - As Time Goes By *5th - Dark Horizons CD *5th - Doctor Who and the Androids of Tara *5th - The Nu-Humans *5th - Dark Horizons *15th - Protect and Survive *15th - The Time Museum *15th - The First Sontarans *31st - Counter Measures: Series 1 DVD *9th- The Krotons August Books *2nd - The Official Doctor Who Annual 2013 *16th - The Wheel of Ice CD *2nd - The Aztecs *2nd - The Lost TV Episodes - Collection Five: 1968-9 *2nd - The Wheel of Ice *15th - Black and White *15th - The Uncertainty Principle *The Masters of Luxor *Iris Wildthyme: The Complete Series Three September Books *6th - Doctor Who and the Daleks (2nd BBC Books edition) *When's the Doctor? CD *30th - Bernice Summerfield: Legion *30th - The Burning Prince *30th - Gods and Monsters *30th - Project: Nirvana *The Rosemariners *The Empty House ﻿ October CD *31st - The Last Post *31st - The Acheron Pulse November Books *1st - Ultimate Official Episode Guide CD *30th - Shadow Heart December CD *31st - The Child *31st - UNIT: Dominion Category:Items released by year